The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an image forming apparatus that has a scanner for reading images from recording media and a printer for printing the images read by the scanner.
In most conventional copiers, a copy sheet is clamped between the upper (heating) roller and lower (pressing) roller of the fixing device and a toner image is thereby fixed to the copy sheet.
Recently, a copier of new type has been developed, in which the upper roller incorporates two heater lamps to fix a toner image to a copy sheet more reliably in the high-speed copying mode. To operate the two heater lamps and also the exposure lamp provided in the scanner at the same time, currents totaling 15 A or more must be supplied to the heater lamps and exposure lamp. Thus, these lamps will consume great power of 1500 W or more.
There is a demand for a high-speed copier which can operate at a current of less than 15 A and which can yet reliably fix images to copy sheets.